


Sometimes Sorry Just Aint Enough

by rexanna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Makeup Sex, Nook Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexanna/pseuds/rexanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you are not one to back down from a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Sorry Just Aint Enough

Your name is Dave Strider and you are not one to back down from a challenge. And Sollux is most certainly being a challenge right now.

You two are entirely different species for god’s sake and you were bound to fuck up the whole relationship thing at some point. You just didn’t expect to be first one to do it. In your defense this is all a huge misunderstanding, a flirtatious comment to Rose that Sollux had found out about (a big thank you Karkat for that one) and you were deep in the proverbial doghouse. Like way deep. Like you may have to kick out the dogs that live there soon deep.

Anyway.

DAVE ==> CRAWL BACK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS

Fuck that, you’re a Strider and Striders don’t beg for anyone.

DAVE ==> MAKE AMENDS THROUGH SEX

That’s more like it.

You flashstep to the room that you share (shared?) with Sollux and rap your knuckles against the metal door. 

No response.

“You gotta open up sometime, Captor, unless you wanna start living off of that green shit you wallow in.”

Still nothing.

“I’ll rap. Don’t think I won’t either, I’ll be throwin’ rhymes outside this door till you let me in, ain’t no escaping, not with th-“

The door opens and you’re faced with all six lanky feet of your pissed off boyfriend.

“You know the flashy thing is pretty hot, you should do that more often,” you wait for him to snort or roll his eyes at your attempt at flirting, but it never comes. Fuck.

“Look,” you lean against the doorframe and fold your arms. You may be here for apologies, but you won’t grovel, “I’m sorry, ok. I didn’t know how pissy you trolls were about your monogamy, like Jesus Christ you’d swear I was fucking Rose like the most pro porn star from the way Karkat was--” Sollux’s glare makes you cut that sentence the fuck off, “but I’m here to apologize.” You reach out and run your fingertip down his arm as a hint and you know he gets it from the way he turns right back into the room and slides his glasses off.

“You have a lot of making up to do, you know,” he says and you grin at him as he strips before you, revealing the long expanses of lean grey skin, “I was pithed. Thtill am.” He throws his boxers to the ground and sits on the edge of the bed, huffing as he does and he just makes you want to scream with how cute he is, trying to be intimidating and aloof when you can already see his bulge releasing from its sheath.

You nod in his direction and slide your hood off, shit could get messy, usually does when Sollux is bottoming, and you’re not risking that thing; it was too fucking well earned to get fucking yellow nook juice all over it.

Not once have you ever done what you’re going to let him do to you and you’re a strange mix of scared excited turned on as you step up to him on the bed, keeping about a foot between your bodies. You reach your arm out and pass your hand over his now wriggling bulge, spreading your fingers to let it weave itself where it wants to be before pulsing your hand in the on off hard light rhythm you know he loves.

He starts to shift on the bed, ankles crossing and uncrossing, hands clenching into fists momentarily to relieve some of the tension. To try to hold back the noises he wants to make. You’re having none of it, and you let him know this, stopping the motions of your hands to push his bulge back against his stomach in a long stroke and holding it there with just enough pressure to be maddening.

You admire the view for a moment: his nook exposed and starting to drip onto the bed, legs spread for you and you feel heat rush to your groin in a hard pull.

“Fuck, Sollux,” you whisper under your breath, pulling your shades off and tossing them to god knows where in the room. The way that you fall to your knees in front of him could be called reverent, religious, and you’re 100% okay with that; if you had to choose something to worship, this would be it. You stroke two fingers along the outside of his nook and let out a groan when your fingers come away dripping with yellow genetic material. Planting a hand on either thigh, you spread him far enough for you to put your head between his legs and dive in.

The sound you make is guttural, vibrating through Sollux as well if you interpreted that shudder right. You never do anything halfway and you’re damn proud of the sounds Sollux starts to make when you press your lips against his nook and press the flat of your tongue to him. The position leaves your mouth uncomfortably wide open and your nose pressed into the underside of his bulge but it makes it more real, like you’re drowning in him and you love it.

God, you could eat his nook for hours, you’ve tried before, and it never gets old. The warmth of his folds heat your mouth and tongue while his genetic material drips down your chin, making an obscenely wet noise to accompany the noises your tongue is making inside him. He starts to thrust erratically towards you, warning you of his oncoming orgasm and you pull back, not wanting to end the fun just yet.

His whine is loud and pained in the quiet of the room and you contemplate laughing at him.

Not the best idea, you decide, when his psionics begin to pull you towards him.

“Woah, hey, hold on.” You run a hand through his hair, massaging the base of his horn when he leans into your touch, “I’ve got something for you. I’m apologizing, remember?”

You climb onto the bed beside him and stretch out on your back, tossing your hands behind your head for good measure.

“Well? Climb on.” You can hear his intake of breath and it makes you glow with heat. You’ve told him about your asthma problems; they don’t show up all that often, but you had to tell him why erotic asphyxiation was more like a death sentence to you at one point and he knows what you’re offering. Something way outside your comfort zone, something that you’re pretty damn terrified of but fuck it if you weren’t going to let him.

You watch him crawl towards you, eyes glowing in anticipation and you let the tension in your body melt away. This is Sollux, and you’re pretty sure you love him. It’ll be fine.

He straddles your chest for a moment, pausing to look at your face and you’re surprised when he kisses you, the first of the night and an obvious acceptance to your apology. You’re the one to make the embarrassingly loud moan this time and you feel his sharp teeth against your lips when he grins.

Shuffling up on his knees, he moves to straddle your face and wow, hey, there’s the anxiety again. Your breath comes in short, nervous gusts for the few moments before he lowers himself onto you and right when you think you’re about to freak the fuck out, beginning to shake your head to get him off, he thrusts, dragging his nook from your chin to the bottom of your nose. And fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing you’ve ever experienced.

You both have to adjust to the rhythm of it all from this angle, but after a moment of awkward motion, you reach up and around his legs to grab his hips and pull him down towards you. At this angle you can reach him so much deeper and you can feel his ass muscles flexing as he works to fuck himself on the hardness of your tongue.

His genetic material drips down your face, into your eyes and hair and god damn it why hadn’t you suggested this before? He seems to know when you need a break, lifting himself up for a few seconds and bending to look at you. He groans and falls back onto you every time he does and you grind him down towards you a little harder every time.

You can feel his thighs shaking with exhaustion and his hips grinding down onto you harder than he had before, looking for that last bit of friction to push him over the edge. You move your entire head with his thrusts, flicking and sucking and pushing and fuckfuckfuck he was coming, thighs clenching around your head, nook throbbing against you as he releases his last gush of yellow over your face. And then you were coming, hips jerking erratically into nothing and your face clenching in the painpleasure of your orgasm. You hadn’t realized that you were so close but it seems like this is for the best; Sollux shakes over you, in no state to get you off right now.

You ease yourself out from under him and watch him lay down on the cleaner side of the bed, unsure if you were still welcome here or if he expected you to leave. After a moment of silence you sigh, pushing yourself off of the bed and standing, you needed to find your glasses before you left, and-

“Sollux, whoa,” you gasp as red and blue hands pull you back towards the bed.

“You don’t have a choice, athhole. Come here.”

You quickly strip yourself of your now stained clothes and crawl in next to him, enjoying the warmth of his body next to yours. He grabs your hand and pulls it around his waist, leaning his head back to speak in your ear.

“You’re still in trouble, Thrider.”

You two were going to be fine.


End file.
